


Supercollide

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Matchmaking, Mild Sexual Content, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content, Surprises, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: It's Ethan's birthday, and while he is reluctant to celebrate his special day in any way, his friends have other plans.
Relationships: Benji Dunn & Ilsa Faust, Ilsa Faust & Luther Stickell, Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Supercollide

All Ethan Hunt wanted to do was curl up in his reasonably comfortable bed back at the safe house and go to sleep. 

Moments like this, he had to finally admit to himself that he wasn’t twenty - or even thirty - any more and that missions really started to take a toll on his body. 

Simply put, he was exhausted.

His plans for a good night’s sleep, however, were set back by his teammates’ insistence to make use of their post-mission time in Edinburgh and at least go for a drink. 

To celebrate.

His birthday.

Ethan groaned. 

He really wasn’t in the mood to further be reminded of his age. The various pains in his body were doing a stellar job of that already.

Alas, Benji and Luther apparently weren’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer, so here he was, leaning against the safe house’s front door, waiting for them to join him. 

Three minutes later, they turned around the corner, grins on their faces as they saw him.

“There’s the birthday boy!” Benji exclaimed, and Ethan rolled his eyes.

“ _Stop_.”

“But a birthday is always worth celebrating! Especially yours, because we all thought you’d have plunged to your death long ago, doing all the crazy stunts you do.”

Luther nodded solemnly. “It’s a miracle you’re still alive, my man.”

Ethan heaved a sigh and turned towards the door. “Let’s just go and get this over with so I can get some sleep.”

He didn’t notice his friends sharing a glance and biting their lips behind his back, otherwise, his suspicion levels would have gone off the charts.

Walking towards Old Town and meandering through the old streets and closes, Ethan had to admit that it was nice to simply get to enjoy the sights for once. The weather was comfortably warm and dry this evening and every now and then, Ethan found himself smiling, surprising himself. Maybe this hadn’t been such a bad idea, after all, he thought, as he observed tourists and locals out and about, enjoying themselves.

Eventually, Benji and Luther turned off the main road they had been walking on, into a side alley, and stopped in front of a cozy looking pub. 

“I heard someone recommend this in passing,” Luther explained, “apparently it’s a well-kept secret and not too overrun by tourists.”

Ethan just nodded and followed them inside. 

Luther had been right - even at eight at night it was reasonably busy, but there were still a few deserted tables ready for them. 

They claimed one in a cozy little corner, and Benji made his way over to the bar, getting their drinks and ordering some snacks.

Soon after, they were seated around the table, chatting and laughing and drinking their pints of ale, and Ethan had to admit again that this was...nice. 

What he didn’t know yet was that it was about to get even better. 

About four minutes and twenty-eight seconds later, a voice spoke behind him and his mouth went dry with surprise. 

“Is this seat taken?” The voice asked and Ethan’s heart started pounding in his chest. He’d know that voice anywhere. 

He got up as if in a trance, turned around, and there she was. 

The balm to his bruised and battered soul and body. 

“Ilsa,” he breathed and swallowed hard as he watched her mischievous smile widen on her gorgeous lips. His arms reached out almost on their own accord, and he breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped forward and melted into his arms. 

“Happy Birthday, Ethan,” she whispered, her breath ghosting along his ear, making him shiver. 

“Best birthday surprise ever,” he managed, and she laughed. “But how?”

She drew back slightly and glanced at Luther and Benji, who were watching them with big, satisfied, cat-who-got-the-canary-smiles. “You can thank those two grinning idiots over there.”

Ethan huffed a laugh and pressed his forehead against hers, relief and joy at seeing her again flooding his whole system. “Will do. Later.” He then proceeded to draw her back in for another embrace. 

She went more than willingly. 

Several long moments later, it seemed that their friends were getting impatient with their unwillingness to part for more than two seconds.

“Hey, lovebirds, your beers are getting warm,” Benji called, and Ethan and Ilsa were surprised to see that he had already gone and fetched Ilsa a pint as well. 

They looked at each other, chuckled, and mutually decided to finish their reunion later, in whatever form presented itself.

Taking her seat beside Ethan, Ilsa winked at the other guys. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Luther nodded, still grinning. “Would you look at that, what a small world this is.”

“It’s almost as if we deliberately set up this meeting,” Benji added faux-innocently.

“Cheers to happy coincidences then,” Ilsa said and lifted her pint in a salut.

“Cheers!” The guys chimed in.

Beside her, Ethan chuckled at his friends’ antics.

Happy coincidences, indeed.

Several hours - and pints - later, Luther and Benji unanimously decided to call it a night, yet neither Ethan nor Ilsa were ready to end this night just yet. They got up from their table anyway and stepped out into the mild Edinburgh summer night.

The boys gave them a questioning look and Ethan and Ilsa mutually, silently, decided to prolong their night a little longer.

“You guys head back, we’ll enjoy the sights a bit more,” Ethan said, and his oldest friends grinned knowingly.

“We won’t wait up, then,” Benji laughed and waved at them as they started heading back the way they had come. “It was great seeing you, Ilsa. But I’m pretty sure we’ll see you again soon enough!”

“I hear it’s well past your bedtime, Benji! You better hurry now!” Ilsa called back and Benji mockingly saluted her, while Luther just laughed at them.

Beside Ilsa, Ethan was looking at her, watching her interact with his friends, teasing them like family. He was powerless against the besotted smile appearing on his lips, but didn’t mind it at all.

Ilsa eventually turned back to him, saw his smile, and involuntarily an equally gentle smile settled onto her own lips. She reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together and tugged slightly. “What do you say to a walk around town? Edinburgh really is a sight to behold, no matter the time of day.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Really, he’d follow her anywhere, no questions asked.

Ilsa led them further into Old Town, along High Street and further up Castle Hill, towards Edinburgh Castle, admiring the architecture of the buildings along the way. Occasionally they stepped into a few closes on the way and found hidden gems in their courtyards. They talked and laughed and held hands all the way, and Ethan couldn’t be happier at this moment. 

He really needed to thank Benji and Luther for setting up this meeting. 

Eventually, they reached the castle, and, even though it was closed for visitors at this time of night, the view from up there on the hill was still magnificent. Ethan’s thumb absentmindedly caressed the back of Ilsa’s hand as they stood there, taking in the imposing structure and the city surrounding it.

A few minutes later, Ilsa turned her back to the city and leaned back against the outer bailey wall they had been standing at, facing him, her elbows settling on top of the cold stone. The slight evening breeze coming in from the ocean caused a few strands of her hair to flutter across her face, and Ethan didn’t even hesitate to reach up and gently tug them back behind her ear, his hand lingering against her cheek once he was done. 

Ilsa gazed at him, her expression open and honest, like it always was for him. “Are you going to kiss me, Ethan?” She asked, waiting. 

“Only if you want me to,” he replied, his voice huskier than it was a minute ago, stepping closer into her space. Her hands settled on his hips and pulled him closer still.

“I want you to.”

“Good,” he breathed, already leaning forward to press his lips against hers in a long-awaited kiss.

Her lips were as soft as they looked and he sighed as her mouth opened beneath his, deepening the kiss. His hand moved from her cheek to cup the back of her head, gently, like he would something precious.

And she was. To him, she was everything.

What seemed like minutes, but was only a handful of moments later, they broke apart, their breathing unsteady. They pressed their foreheads together, wanting to stay close, to prolong the moment, and caught their breaths.

“We should have done that ages ago, don’t you think?” Ilsa murmured jokingly, and Ethan huffed a laugh. 

“Most definitely.”

“How about we find somewhere more private, perhaps somewhere with a bed, and continue this there?”

“I like how you think, agent Faust.”

Ilsa smiled mischievously. “My hotel is three streets away.”

Ethan laughed, not at all surprised. “Of course it is.”

He stepped back slightly and motioned in front of him. “Lead the way, m’lady.”

Their hands found each other again as they retraced their steps down Castle Hill, occasionally stepping into a deserted little corner here and there to sneak a kiss or two. 

They finally made it back to Ilsa‘s hotel - much later than they would have if they hadn’t gotten _distracted_ so often along the way. They stepped into the empty lobby, made their way past the self-check-in area, and along the banks of elevators towards the stairs. “It’s the second floor, it’ll be quicker if we walk,” Ilsa said and continued to lead the way up the stairs and towards her room. 

Before he knew it, the door clicked shut behind them and Ilsa was back in his arms, pressing him against the door in her hurry to be closer to him. 

Not that he minded, feeling equally urgent to have her closer. And much less clothed. 

“Clothes,” he mumbled against her lips and tugged lightly on her jacket. 

Without breaking their kiss, Ilsa followed his suggestion and made quick work of her jacket, letting it fall to the floor with a soft rustle. Then, her hands were at work divesting him of his layers as well, and he tried to assist her where he could, but his brain short-circuited every time her tongue stroked along his own, so he had to admit he probably wasn’t much help at all. 

“Bed, _now_ ,” Ilsa ordered, panting, her breath hot against his lips, and Ethan managed to regain some of his brain function, his fingers finding the zipper of her jeans, and his mouth latching onto her neck. 

The throaty moan escaping her mouth as his lips suckled on her pulse point almost managed to undo him, but he prevailed, and gently pushed her backward onto the bed. He then made quick work of pulling the jeans down her legs - apparently, she had kicked off her shoes by the door somewhere, a distant part of his brain registered - before he stopped and just stared at the vision she presented, laid out before him. 

Her hair was tousled from his fingers and the breeze outside, her lips red and glistening from his kisses, her chest heaving. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, feeling breathless himself at the sight of her. 

A throaty laugh was his answer as she sat up on the bed and pulled him closer to her by his belt loop. “Thank you. And you’re overdressed.” Her eyes twinkled up at him as her fingers deftly unlatched his belt buckle and undid his pants. 

Another, even more, mischievous twinkle was his only warning before her hand vanished inside his boxers and another curse was ripped from his throat. 

“That’s the plan, baby,” she murmured, and then stopped talking for several minutes as her mouth was busy, making his knees weak. 

Once he’d recovered his breath, he made it his mission to return the favor - threefold. 

Hours later, they lay in Ilsa’s bed, sweaty and breathless and sated, her head resting on his chest, while his arms kept her close. 

“Remind me to thank Benji and Luther for asking me to essentially be your birthday present,” Ilsa mumbled. 

“Shouldn’t thanking them be my part?” He asked, amused. 

She hummed and snuggled closer, her hand drifting dangerously low on his chest. “According to my nerve-endings and all the orgasms I just had, I think I owe them thanks as well.”

His hearty laugh reverberated around the room. “Oh, please, I want to be there when you do thank them. I wanna see their faces.”

Ilsa snorted and pressed her face against his neck. He shuddered in pleasure as he felt her lips move against his skin. “I’ll buy them drinks, then. One for each of the orgasms I had tonight.”

Just then, her sneaky hand wrapped around him and squeezed, wrestling a groan from him. “Maybe they’ll get lucky and get seven drinks, instead of six.”

“They won’t be the only ones to get lucky,” he growled and rolled her beneath him. 

Her delighted laugh was cut off by his heated kiss and instead morphed into a pleased groan as his fingers found her center. 

In the end, Ilsa made a mental note that she owed both Luther and Benji nine drinks. 

Not that she was complaining. 

~fin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, lovelies!  
> I hope you and your loved ones are well!
> 
> So, I started this fic waaaay back in...September? August? Anyway, it's been a while. But then, all of a sudden, my muse decided to show some mercy today and let me finish this, so here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, maybe? :D
> 
> P.S. Coming up with titles is a true pain in the butt, so I might just stick with using BANNER's song titles from now on.
> 
> P.P.S This is set in Edinburgh, because I miss it terribly.


End file.
